Koi No Yokan
by Bretardedness101
Summary: Suddenly living together, Midoriya wonders where the time had gone for him to become so close to Class 1-A's top student Shouto Todoroki. When did his life become a wonderful mess of voyeuristic love-making around his small home? While Midoriya embraces this new and exciting romance, hopefully his mother never finds out!


**_Koi No Yokan_**

Graphic content not suitable for younger audiences; Rated M

I do not own any rights to My Hero Academia

Word Count: 4,676

 **GO!**

* * *

 _It's weird... but even though four months has already passed, it's only now that I realize we're actually living together... And technically, I should think of him as a very close friend, if not a brother. As the days go on, I can't help but notice how comfortable being around him is... I can't help getting closer to him, creating memories, sharing dreams and happiness, pushing each other forward... Has it really only been a few months? Funny... it's as if he's been here all my life._

Midoriya looked up from his homework to find Todoroki laid back across the floor fast asleep. Midoriya had suspected the silence to be a sign that the half-and-half male had fallen asleep. He wondered if he should wake him... Nothing major was coming up in class, and it was still early evening. Green eyes softened as he studied the sleeping boy. His heart beat deeply, every pound heavy and filled with trembling emotion. He clutched at his shirt, as if the movement would cease his heart's childish patters. Had it really only been four months?

"Boys, I'm home!" Inko called cheerily from the front door. Midoriya's eyes swept quickly from the added occupant in his room to his mother's tender voice breaching past his closed door. Midoriya stood and stepped over the man sleeping carelessly on the floor, his eyes rolling amusedly. Once the door opened, Inko beamed brightly at her son as she lifted her arms, each hand carrying several bags of groceries. "I'm going all out tonight!"

Midoriya grinned happily, rushing by her side to help with the bags. "Really? What's the occasion?"

"You boys have been pushing yourself so hard lately. I just wanted to make something to show how proud I am of you both for doing your best." She smiled warmly, ruffling her son's hair fondly.

Big, green eyes creased as Midoriya laughed, his arms wrapping around his mother affectionately. "You're the best, mom."

Inko smiled, then stepped away to begin preparations for the food. "I'll have dinner ready in a little while, alright?"

Midoriya nodded. "Alright, it'll give me time to do a little studying." He said decisively before returning to his room where a certain ice cube still slept soundly. Midoriya settled on the floor where the taller male's head nestled peacefully in his left arm, his gaze lingering on the lean build softly rising and falling underneath thin cotton. He sucked in his lips thoughtfully before sending a hesitant hand through pure, ashen strands of hair. There was no immediate reaction, and after making sure his mother was still preoccupied in the kitchen, he continued to sift his fingers through the soft hair. It was calming, and Midoriya couldn't take his eyes away from the sleeping figure.

 _I had never really had close friends before, or friends at all really, so everything about Shouto Todoroki was new and fascinating. My heart was always pounding, making me feel light enough to soar amongst the clouds. Our friendship was odd, and perhaps a bit different, but it was a close bond that we built together..._

Grey mingled with blue as Todoroki's eyes slowly unveiled themselves to the world around him. Midoriya froze with a bright flush, wide green eyes swirling with doubt and embarrassment as their stares met. Todoroki blinked before smiling softly and closing his eyes again. Midoriya startled slightly as a cool hand met his own in fiery, alabaster hair. Midoriya's hand was pushed through and brought back until the raven finally understood that Todoroki wanted him to continue combing through his hair. The dual-elemental male sighed with his hands once again rested as Midoriya resumed massaging his sensitive tresses.

"I heard Enchrome took down that Paraffin guy today." Todoroki commented suddenly, eyes opening again to meet large emeralds widening with interest.

"Can you _believe it_? A person who _actually_ has a quirk that can alter the colors another person sees! Do you think she blinded that Paraffin guy? Do you think by altering the colors in just a way, she could make you see things that's not actually there? What do you think a weakness for a quirk like that is? There has to be some sort of gimmick with a quirk that impressive!" Midoriya muttered excitedly, hands now lazily threading through Todoroki's hair.

"When we watched her fight Electricks earlier this week, I noticed that her movements changed pattern slightly during the fight. I can only assume that her own vision is impaired as well..." Todoroki hummed thoughtfully.

Green eyes sparkled gleefully. "You noticed too? I suspected something off about how she handled herself when she started using her quirk. How impressive would it be if that were true! I mean, she still moved as if she had full knowledge of her surroundings. Do you think she could be blind or something? That way, despite her vision changing along with her opponent's, she'd be more apt to fighting in an environment in which she couldn't clearly see."

"That's an interesting concept, especially considering her quirk of controlling someone else's vision." Todoroki analyzed carefully, way more into the fundamentals of other hero's quirks than he had been months before. "Maybe there's a limit to what she can alter in another person's vision _because_ it similarly impairs her own vision."

Midoriya wondered pensively, a slow smile crawling across his face. "Very true... Either way, Enchrome-san was amazing! They say she descended from third and fourth generation parents in a small town southeast of Okinawa. That's almost unthinkable, to have such awesome powers despite her heavy odds... She's really an incredible hero."

Midoriya became unknowingly lost in two-toned eyes as he continued to let his hand stroke Todoroki's hair, mulling deeply on his own life of what was sure to be insurmountable obstacles towards his dreams. He too was fated from birth to accept the impossibility of becoming someone greater than he was told he could be, faced against odds that were otherwise pointless to even challenge. Even still, he would become a hero, one of the greatest to ever save the day with a smile.

It was a warm hand this time that shook the shorter boy from his thoughts. Midoriya focused on grey and blue eyes as Todoroki peered back at him silently. "You looked like you were having a sentimental moment with yourself. I felt left out." He admitted genuinely.

Midoriya huffed humorously, his hands now caressing the soft pillows of Todoroki's cheeks. Heat rose to his ears as he acknowledged how unsure he was about touching Todoroki so casually. It was so new, exhilarating even. "I was seeing a little of myself in Enchrome."

Todoroki nodded understandingly before glancing at the many books lining the shelves of the tall bookcase. They ranged from children's books worn and torn with age to fictional light novels and manga series. "I see; I can totally see you saving the world in revealing, skin-tight leather and high boots."

Distress daunted Midoriya's face as he flushed completely with horror. "Y-you've gotta be joking! I didn't mean it like that!"

The balmy hand that settled on the back of Midoriya's neck pulled forward some as Todoroki grinned. "Shame," he whispered lowly before seizing slightly parted lips.

Midoriya's blush heated further as he timidly broke away, eyes shyly averted. "Mom's in the next room..." He reminded Todoroki.

The ashen redhead looked towards the door that lead to the kitchen, carefully pinpointing her location within the noise of clanking pots and running water. His eyes then settled again on green irises. He let his hand fall back to his side, but he left his gaze on Midoriya, taking in the beautiful scarlet that painted his ivory skin. The shorter raven became flustered at the gaze, his eyes stuck to grey-blues. Adrenaline like no other streamed through his body, reproducing that high that he so often felt around Todoroki. Before he knew it, he'd descended into another kiss and melted in the plush warmth commandeering his lips.

 _It felt so good to be wanted in a way so foreign. I didn't know my body craved and longed for such a thing until it cried out gleefully upon finally receiving it. How could I get any higher? Had it really only been six months? The way he touched me, it was as if he was born knowing how to make my body scream. I couldn't wrap my head around the elation that enveloped my entire being, physically, mentally, emotionally, and spiritually. And to think... this all started with what I said to him at the Sports Festival... hah... So long ago it feels now._

Midoriya gasped as his half-lidded eyes landed on the ceiling. The morning light filtered in the room through opened blinds, catching twinkling particles of dust as they floated through the still air. "Sh-Shouto, what if they hear us?"

Todoroki descended from the shorter boy's neck, satisfied with his work there, and trailed his tongue down lean muscles lining Midoriya's upper body. "Then it'd be in your best interest to keep quiet, wouldn't it?" Todoroki teased, taking a hardened nipple in between his lips.

Midoriya's lips silently parted as his grip on Todoroki's shirt tightened in efforts to contain his voice. Every time that tongue swiped across his chest, across that sensitive nub of flesh, strikingly hot pleasure coursed straight down his body into his groin. Midoriya had no control over his labored breath, and Todoroki wasn't exactly trying to alleviate his challenging situation. "What abou–" Midoriya panted brokenly, his back arching into the hand in his shorts that was suddenly competing for his attention. "What a-about the neighbors? What if mom wants us to come out for something? What if we get cau- _hnngh!_ "

Todoroki spread milky thighs farther apart as he drew harshly upwards, tongue now twirling along the head of Midoriya's length. A hand tangled tightly in his hair as he took in the hardened member without pause, changing his angle every now and then to run his lips along the underside of the shaft. Midoriya twisted against the sheets, his heart racing and propelling that flighty feeling from the crown of his head to the very tip of his toes. He brought his hand up to cover his mouth as his cries could not be stopped. His body was aflame, reacting sharply to the mix of warm and cool strokes against his length, squeezing and pumping what area was unreachable for Todoroki's wet mouth.

"Shh, Izuku." Todoroki reminded tauntingly, his lips nipping and licking while speaking. "You wouldn't want your mom and your new neighbors to hear you, would you?"

The instance Todoroki stopped talking, he slipped Midoriya's manhood back into his mouth and continued sucking in alternating patterns, as if he had never stopped. Midoriya rolled his hips into that damning mouth, breath hot as he panted behind his hand. He glared weakly at the dual-elemental male for picking at him. He wanted to stop, he really did, but his body clearly wanted nothing more than to succumb to the jolting feeling of this man's sinful doings. That's how it's been for weeks now.

" _Shouto_..." Midoriya breathlessly moaned, blindly running his hands through the sheets in search of some sort of anchorage from the pleasure.

Rocking his hips suddenly wasn't enough, he wanted that mouth on _all_ of him, tighter and wetter. His hips twitched as they jerked in need of more stimulation. Taking the sensations with restricted movements was starting to eat at Midoriya's body, festering in his blood until his hands grabbed binary colored hair tightly and thrusted wantonly into the mouth that did nothing but willingly receive the barrage of his lover's shaft. Midoriya bit his lip as grunts and moans tried to escape in his lust-ridden daze. It was too much, and yet not nearly enough. He _needed_ to stop, but he craved being taken right there on that bed as his mother sat outside entertaining guests.

Todoroki pulled back from the slickened member and let his hands continue to seize Midoriya's senses. Rising back to his partner's mouth, Todoroki kissed Midoriya passionately. The shorter male returned the kiss with rivalling fervor, the taste of himself nothing new to him. Green eyes then widened as wettened fingers grazed the path to his backside. Midoriya nudged out of the kiss only for Todoroki to kiss at his jaw and neck unrepelled.

"No, stop! N-not while they're out there!" Midoriya tried to reason as a finger easily slipped by the puckered opening and drove into supple, inner walls.

Todoroki swallowed Midoriya's moans as they tumbled out helplessly, grinning contently at the mess of lust and shame dawning Midoriya's beautiful face. "You might want to take my earlier advice then, cause we're just getting started."

 _I admit, I never in a million years thought this would be how I... grew to like someone so intensely. But I couldn't deny the connection that was there and getting stronger every day. And with Shouto Todoroki of all people? Ha! Not with how we first started off. After the tournament though... after seeing my words shake him so thoroughly, there was no way I could ignore the feelings welling up inside of me for this man. This stoic, indifferent man who refused to show the world his heart that ached and longed for someone to finally reach out to him._

Midoriya tried to burrow his head into his arm as his hands lay bound together by ice. His voice kept resonating through the quiet room with every hard thrust that rocked his body. Tears welled up in the corner of his eyes, his body roaring so desperately with pleasure. He had to keep quiet though, his mother could wake up any moment to start her day. Or God forbid they accidentally wake her up with their late night activities. In the position Midoriya was frozen in, his poor mother would die of an immediate heart attack if she were to find them now. But _holy damn_ did he feel amazing...

Todoroki huffed quickly, his attempts to reign in his groans sexy in Midoriya's ears. Lidded emeralds took in the dark view of his bedsheets as his body was pelted with thrust after thrust, causing Midoriya to rub his forehead in the cool fabric. He panted heavily into the sheets, his insides pleasured so deeply from behind that he couldn't swallow the saliva that gathered in his mouth.

"Shouto, to-touch me...!" Midoriya hummed hotly.

Todoroki drove mercilessly into Midoriya's entrance, his hips bucking wildly into legs that were ice-bound to the bed. " _Shit_ , Izuku, lower your voice." He grit roughly, biting into the smaller male's shoulder as his cool hand reached under Midoriya's upturned ass to pump his hardened length.

Said male mewled with barely registered restraint as his senses were completely overridden into pure bliss. " _H_ _ahh!"_ The raven moaned lustfully. _"_ Feels so amazing, so good..."

The air was filled with breaths grazing through clenched teeth as both boys barreled towards their climax in the late hours of the night. Their bodies rubbed together closely as the two brought each other unimaginable pleasure. They couldn't get enough of the feeling, but they knew their end was so close– _yes, yes,_ _ **yes**_ – closer and closer until their muscles shook with their release, bodies jerking harshly at the pent up euphoria spilling from their lengths in the hottest flash of reality they could ever find themselves blinded by. Midoriya cried out carelessly into the sheets as he rode out his release, still panting hotly from the sensations electrifying his very core into a pliable mess of sated pulp against the bed.

The room was engulfed in a deafening silence, making it uneasily clear just how much noise they were making in their vain attempt to remain quiet. As the high faded for both boys, each coming back to the real world sluggishly, Todoroki unfroze Midoriya's hands and legs. The shorter boy stretched slowly, skin still thrumming in the aftermath of his climax. Todoroki had meant to go grab a towel to wipe up the mess they created, but somehow they both ended up comfortably within each other's warmth. The taller male wrapped his arms around Midoriya and sighed tiredly, settling back into a state of near unconsciousness.

Midoriya laughed softly, his rumbling chest raising an eyebrow for Todoroki. "Why are you giggling?" He asked in a hushed, husky baritone.

The raven rolled his eyes. "Giggling? I wasn't giggling."

"You were so giggling, like a five year old."

"Was not." Midoriya turned his body to face his bully of a boyfriend. "I do _not_ giggle like a five year old."

Todoroki huffed a short laugh, relatching his arms around Midoriya that had loosened to accomodate the shorter male's repositioning. Faces now within the same mingled breaths of air, Todoroki pecked Midoriya's lips and nodded. "Of course not."

Midoriya caught the half-and-half's lower lip between his teeth, large, green eyes narrowed fondly. "When did making fun of me become a hobby of yours, huh?" A deep chuckle rumbled from Todoroki as he leaned in to kiss Midoriya. They stayed like that for a while, not having a care in the world despite how drowsy they knew they were going to be for school in a few hours. "I was just thinking of the first time you used your ice on me like that." Midoriya finally explained, recalling the pain that tore through his body from the cramp he caught.

Todoroki closed his eyes. "I thought we agreed to never mention that..."

Midoriya laughed jovially at the memory anyway.

 _Has it really already been nearly a year since he showed up on my doorstep? I still remember his face that afternoon, wrought so coldly with hatred and anguish. He said that his father didn't agree with his rediscovery of himself, that they didn't see eye-to-eye on Todoroki's future and dreams. When it came down to it, the look in Endeavor's eyes dared Todoroki to act on his words. And so he left. I had since hoped that the words I recklessly said at the Sports Festival wasn't the reason for the Todorokis' current dispute..._

Todoroki raised a surprised eyebrow as he leaned back to allow Midoriya to fully seat himself in his lap. The green-highlighted raven wasted no time in capturing his lover's lips in a vehement kiss. He fought for the lead, taking the breath completely from Todoroki as he melded his lips to his lover's in a ravaging tug of war. He was addicted to the feeling of his mouth around Todoroki's, and he nipped and suckled on plump flesh with enough fervor to bruise. It came by as such a surprise that Todoroki could barely keep up, constantly breaking apart and relatching his lips at different angles as Midoriya didn't allow Todoroki to break his dominance.

Midoriya finally had Todoroki on his back with the intensity of his ambush, now just as insistent in getting the taller male's shirt up and over his shoulders. Their classical Japanese homework lay forgotten on the table as Midoriya ground his hips into Todoroki's, huffing heatedly at the contact yet impatient at the clothing still obstructing his access to smooth skin against skin. Once his hands fumbled at the zipper underneath him, a cool hand stopped his frantic handiwork.

"Not that I'm one to complain about this sort of thing, but where's this coming from suddenly?" The two-toned male inquired breathlessly.

Their eyes met for a brief minute before Midoriya reddened, emerald eyes downcast in insecurity. The lust-crazed, confident frenzy was lost in seconds as Midoriya had regained reality with soul shattering clarity that left him questioning his _own_ reasons for his abrupt demand for physicality. "I- We-well, because of the upcoming exams and the recent shadow work we have to do, a-and that whole rise of villains thing at the school, and of course the Nought threat that's making me train harder, a-and the big scene your dad made the other day too, and all the time I spend recovering from stupid injuries, and, you know, with the time that you also spend with your mother, which I don't mind! I understand and all, a healthy bond with your mom is good–"

"Izuku." Todoroki frowned, pulling back only centimeters from the kiss that quieted Midoriya. "What's wrong?"

Midoriya took a breath before relaxing against Todoroki's half-clothed body. "It's... I just.. It's been a while... since the last time we did anything." Midoriya's ears flushed a bright red as he buried his face in the taller male's shoulder. "I was trying to concentrate on what you were saying, really, but I couldn't take my eyes off your mouth, which led to looking at your jaw and neck, and I couldn't bring myself to snap out of it until you stopped me..."

Todoroki was silent as he inwardly chuckled at Midoriya's antics. Grey and blue eyes trailed the ceiling before regarding the front door. "You realize Inko-san could have come home at any moment."

Midoriya curled into himself at that point. "You're right... You're completely right. I was being careless. B-but I just–" The shorter male was flipped onto his back midsentence, the sense jostled right out of him. Todoroki's gaze pierced through his hammering heart as they now stared down at him.

"You just couldn't help yourself, could you?" The alabaster redhead finished with a low tone, the mood changing right along with their position.

He froze a thick ring around the smaller male's neck, spreading the ice out to Midoriya's hands and binding them to the ground where they laid in surrender. Midoriya gasped at the confinement, but didn't have time to do much else as Todoroki yanked every fabric of clothing below the waist off of his body and froze his bent legs at the feet where his hardening manhood was put on display. With his left hand warmed to just barely a tolerable degree, Todoroki let his palm caress the supple, ivory skin at his mercy. Midoriya cried out shamelessly, thankful for his mother's absence.

"You watched me, fantasizing about what I would do to you if everything else in the world would _just_ _stop_ for a moment. How many times have you wanted me to take you just like I'm about to now in the past week? How many times have you had to shut yourself away from everyone just to pleasure yourself with the thought of me in your mind?" He asked, his voice intensely sincere.

The small raven couldn't turn his head as every word spoken into his ear hit so close to home that Midoriya's collar bone was shrouded in a bright flush. He let out an uneven moan as those lewd words tickled his ear, Todoroki's mouth teasing, licking, and biting at the cartilage as a warm hand paused at stiff nipples and pinched them in unrelenting torridity. Midoriya's mewls filled the air in the living room, his face overtaken by rising waves of heat targeting his groin. The added heat from Todoroki's hand only made Midoriya squirm in his restraints. It was enough to make him ache with need.

Todoroki slid his left hand downwards as nothing but moans responded to him. With the heat in his hand escalated higher, he gripped Midoriya's length firmly, the intense cry from Midoriya as his back arched in blinding pleasure still dissatisfying to him as an answer. "How many times? Answer me!"

Midoriya panted and tried to swallow his moans, a mix in which simply produced a greater but muffled sob that radiated off of his red, tortured face. He couldn't think clearly past the fire wrapped around his manhood, stroking roughly as if attempting to spark an inferno within Midoriya's body. "I– _hahh_ – I don't know, may-maybe a few ti- _tahhh –_ a few times?"

Todoroki's eyes narrowed at the dismissive answer. The heat spoke for him as Midoriya immediately noticed the hotter drags overstimulating his length. With a shrill cry, the panting raven forced out a clearer answer. "Every chance I got! _Mmm_ – Mostly in the shower, so-sometimes when I'm home by myself... Even after watching you train once– _ahh! Hahh! Mmmmhh!_ "

Midoriya deteriorated into jerking pants at the addition of cold fingers thrusted inside his exposed entrance. The two contrasting temperatures inflicting simultaneous pleasure onto his body became too much too quickly, and Midoriya trampled over his climax without much grace or warning in doing so. How could something feel so damn _good_ every time?

Todoroki was completely absorbed in watching his lover's face overwhelm from the sensations he gave him. Green eyes rolled back in utter bliss as Midoriya's body pulsed with the forest fire eating away at every limb attached to his torso. His toes curled in his socks as the view underneath him did nothing but send a fierce strike of electricity up his rigid cock. His limit was hit, and his body hungered for release. Leaving Midoriya for the slightest of seconds, Todoroki dipped into the bedroom to get the lube they kept in the stuffing of their piilow. His hand was already covered in its viscous contents by the time he was at Midoriya's side. He wanted to fuck the raven where he lay right then and there, but he knew that quite some time really had paased since their last time.

Midoriya moaned softly at the fingers in his body, the sensations hazy but present in the already warm after-glow of his orgasm. Todoroki palmed at his own dick with grating teeth, trying to ensure his lover's comfort before he eventually lost to his desire and coated his length with lube. Undoing his ice constraints, Todoroki gave Midoriya absolutely no time to even _speak_ before grabbing the underside of both his knees and lifting the raven's legs onto his shoulder's. Todoroki sank into Midoriya slowly, voice groaning out towards the ceiling as that overpowering bliss drove throough his skin. Midoriya covered his mouth with his hand as he tried to get reaccustomed to Todoroki's member inside of him.

And before Todoroki knew what he was doing, he was plowing his throbbing shaft into Midoriya's body as if his life depended on it, thrusting in and out like a man gone insane. He refused to let his muscles stop his rhythm as he worked up to an alarming pace, near growling at how intense the pleasure racking his body was. Midoriya whimpered at the immense stimulation tormenting his sensitive nerves, but tightened his legs around Todoroki's neck to give the boy more leverage to reach that ungodly high.

"Yes... _Yes,_ yes _..._ " Todoroki panted gutturally, snapping against that soft skin so hard the noise could have bothered neighbors. He dropped his head forward bonelessly, relishing the pleasure boiling down to his bones. He hadn't known pleasure like this in weeks, and his body was striving to make up for every last second of its absence. Right before he met his release, he eased his hips into a slow roll, breath inhaled harshly through clenched teeth. "Ohhh _fuck_ , Izuku..."

Midoriya moaned at the tranquil thrusts, unable to escape the white hot feeling rekindling within his flesh. "Do I make you feel good?"

"You make me feel _so_ fucking good, Izuku, _shit_..." Todoroki instantly replied, worked up so heavily with sensation that he felt plagued by it's scorching heat. It almost hurt to feel so good. His mind was swimming in that high state right before the fall of his climax.

It was glorious, but despite his sedated speed, he could still feel that blistering high rising ever higher, trying to pull him under the waves of euphoria that teased him greatly. Todoroki let out a frustrated yell before leaning down to quickly capture Midoriya's lips in a liplock as impassioned as the first one Midoriya started all of this with. Tongues reached out to intertwine with the other, swirling and curling against each other before mouths reconnected to house their ever-touching dance. His hips regained their tempo as he plunged into his lover's body without halt. That high suddenly became towering, drawing moans out of both boys as Todoroki slammed into Midoriya's entrance primitively.

His climax hit him suddenly like cold water as his hips staggered with spasm after domineering spasm. Midoriya huffed out heavily as his entrance filled warmly with his lover's seed, the sensation inviting and shiver-inducing. Todoroki groaned as he lay against sweat-glazed skin and rolled his hips in and out of Midoriya's body, sluggishly savoring the colorless haze he felt swept away in.

Midoriya let his legs lower to the floor while he slowly kissed Todoroki back into his senses. "I guess you couldn't help yourself either?" The raven smiled cutely, trapped by those grey and blue eyes.

Todoroki let out a breathless laugh, hugging his debatably adorable, green-eyed lover to his chest.

 _Had it really only been a year?_

* * *

Completely Long-winded Author's Note!

Bruh, I can't seem to write a normal fanfiction, can I? Always with hardcore, boy on boy sex scenes. Tsk Tsk. Y'all like how I started off all sweet and shit then ended with that _**POW**_ boom dynamite type shit though? It's a like a slow drug for ya, my guy! Anyway, I realize this is a fairly small fandom, so I don't expect much from this story, but like I say in everything I post, I write for _fun_ not for fame.

I only just recently discovered Boku No Hero Academia (literally yesterday), so forgive me if personalities are off, or I misspelled a name once or twice. Lol, actually, as I typed, it took me a while to remember their names and how it's pronounced. I kept wanting to type Todoriku, so I wouldn't be at all surprised if one's in there somewhere.

But as I watched the series, I knew for a fact, right off the bat, that Midoriya was going to be the next little victim to my Fujoshi-ness. They made him too adorable. They basically asked for this one-shot. Come on... Also! This is my first one-shot in _years_ , so let me know how I did, yeah?

I have a oneshot coming soon for Gon and Killua from Hunter X Hunter if anyone's interested in that sort of thing (I just keep getting younger and younger with these pairings, ahahaa...). Lots of smuttiness and disappointment from Jesus as you can imagine with my work. Make sure to keep an eye out!


End file.
